Old Bones
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Jack ponders mortality... and stuff...


Title: Old Bones (1/1)  
Author: Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
Email: xfdragon@zoominternet.net  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
Archive: anywhere you want! Helio, S/JD... anyone wants it, help yourself!  
Rating: G, S/J humor, romance, kinda... ah, you know what I mean... I hope...  
Spoilers: None that I can think of...  
Summary: Jack ponders mortality... and stuff...  
Old Bones (1/1)  
By Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
"Don't even think about it." Ripping the sheet off the clipboard Dr. Frazier handed it to O'Neill. "Two days rest."  
  
"Doc..."  
  
"And take those anti-inflammatories on schedule or I'll have Teal'c administer them to you..." The unspoken method hung in the air as she tried not to smile.  
  
"Thanks." Sliding off the hospital bed he grimaced before standing up straight, a forced smile on his face. "See? I'm fine..."  
  
"Right. I'll tell the General that you're on light duties for a few days." She nodded towards the door as she continued to scribble on the clipboard. "A good soak in the whirlpool wouldn't be a bad idea to start..."  
  
****************************  
  
It wasn't that he was getting old, it was that... he was getting older. Tugging at one boot then the other, Jack let out a weary sigh as he slowly undressed in the locker room, wincing as he pulled the shirt over his head. It was late at night and most of the base was on night duty, meaning fewer people to talk to. Which suited him just fine, thank you very much.  
  
Tossing a fresh towel over his shoulder he made his way to the "hot tub"; feeling the jagged waves of pain travel up from his knees through his spine up to the back of his head. At times he almost envied Jacob and the others for not having to deal with such problems.  
  
Almost.  
  
Stepping slowly up the tiled steps he flipped the switch, settling into the churning water with a weary sigh. Problem was his mind kept thinking he was twenty years younger and a whole lot healthier. That last trip had been just too much for his knees to take.  
  
Again.  
  
But this was... nice. Closing his eyes he leaned back, resting his head on the cool tiled wall. The heat began to sink in, causing a lethargic response as his body responded to the soothing rhythm and swirling water.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
His eyes stayed shut. "No one's here. We all went home. I'll sign it later. My wallet's in my locker with twenty seven dollars."  
  
"Ah... sir?" At the back of his drowsy mind the voice identification program slowly dragged up the information.  
  
Carter.  
  
Oh.  
  
Not.  
  
Good.  
  
Her voice bounced off the walls. "Dr. Frazier said I could find you here..."  
  
"Carter, I'm in the whirlpool. I'm supposed to be relaxing. Don't tell me you're not hurting after that last mission."  
  
Her disembodied voice echoed back. "Only a sprained wrist. Besides, it's not like we came back with nothing."  
  
"Nothing but another ferschlugging set of promises. And Jonas got that rash..."  
  
She chuckled. "Well, that'll take a bit of time and a lot of cream to cure. Although I'm not sure where exactly it is, since he wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Trust me, Carter - some things men don't want to share."  
  
"Thanks for the insight." The voice came closer. "But seriously, I need to talk to you about something..."  
  
"I'm seriously not interested." Eyes still shut, his hand drifted to the towel lying over the side of the tub. "I'll tell Jacob you're hanging out in the men's locker room..."  
  
"Won't be anything he hasn't heard before."  
  
Shaking the towel out Jack carefully draped it across the top of the tub in a makeshift cover, wincing as he draped his arms back along the cool metal edges. "I really didn't need to hear that, you know."  
  
"You could ask him next time he visits." A blonde mop of hair appeared at the far edge of the room, peeking around the corner.  
  
"Then he'll want to know why." He mumbled, sliding down further into the heated water. "And then I'll have to tell him and it'll get all messy..." His mouth hovered just above the water level. "And what the heck is so important that you need me right now?"  
  
"Ah..." Keeping at a safe distance, she flipped a page over on her clipboard, rattling it loudly. "I'm not sure if we want to actually define the inhabitants as 'a bunch of jerks who just wanted to whomp on us'".   
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's not exactly... diplomatic."  
  
O'Neill blew out a mouthful of water. "It's what happened. Teal'c is going to be sore for a few days; Jonas for a bit longer and you... don't tell me that you're raring to go into the gym for a little hand to hand."  
  
His body, warmed up and more than a little relaxed already from the swirling hot water, responded immediately to this visual image. Stifling a groan, he lowered himself deeper, letting the waves lap just over his lips.  
  
"I'll change it to 'physically combatative and exercise great caution on next contact'". Out of the corner of his eye he caught a blonde curl disappearing around another tiled corner. "Let the politicians figure that one out."  
  
"Is that all, Carter?" Unable to bear the heat he slid back up the side of the tub, glaring in her general direction with his eyes still shut.  
  
"Can I come out, sir?" She sounded like she was both laughing and giggling.  
  
"Yes, you may. I am suitably attired for such a situation." Adjusting the olive-green towel again across the top of the metal tub he sat up straight; ignoring the shooting pains driving up from his hips.   
  
"Thank you." She walked out, cautiously approaching him. He could hear her sudden intake of breath at seeing the new bruises covering the top half of his body. "Sir, I..."  
  
"Don't say a word. I expect you look much the same." Oh, that was DEFINITELY the wrong thing to say to his overtaxed and weary body. The visual dancing behind his closed eyelids did nothing to relax him.  
  
"Pretty much." Stopping at the far end of the tub she let out another low sigh at seeing the old scars highlighted in glaring black and blue. "Although I think you're still ahead of all of us in injuries, possibly..."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Trying to make me feel older than I already do?" He mumbled in a half-angry tone.   
  
"Well, you are a bit older than I am. Sir." Crossing her arms she leaned against the metal edge, staring at him across the safety of the towel.  
  
"And Teal'c's older than both of us. I think." He opened one eye warily, seeing the blonde mop at the end of the tub. "Not by much, Carter. Don't make me get out of this and kick your butt around the training room."  
  
Another visual cropped up. Bad, bad Jack.   
  
"Well, you know what they say - it's not the years, it's the mileage." Her eyes twinkled as he slowly opened both of his and stared directly at her. "And some of us have the odometer already rolled over once..."  
  
"Rolling over. Ha-ha." He replied dryly. "And respect your elders as well. We've got way more experience than you do."  
  
"Really?" She pursed her lips. "In all sorts of areas, I would think."  
  
Oh. Really Bad Thoughts Enter Here.  
  
"Don't make me get up out of this tub, Carter..." Jack growled, half kidding and half deadly serious.  
  
"Wouldn't think of making you get...up." Spinning on her heel she retreated towards the door, grinning widely. "Just rest those old bones Colonel - you never know when you'll need them."  
  
His snappy retort died on his lips as he watched her leave, the towel slowly sliding down into the hot water atop him. O'Neill looked down, a frown crossing his face.  
  
"Oh, thanks... now we'll be in here a lot longer."   
  
********************** 


End file.
